The disclosure relates to methods and to apparatus for setting an illumination optical unit that includes multiple optical surfaces for guiding and shaping a beam of illumination light. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to illumination optical units that include a setting apparatus of this type, optical systems that include an illumination optical unit of this type, projection exposure apparatus that include an optical system of this type, methods for producing a patterned component with a projection exposure apparatus of this type, and patterned components thus produced.
Setting methods are disclosed in DE 10 2008 021 833 A1.
Particularly for imaging requirements during the production of micro- or nanostructured components, it is desirable to illuminate an object field to be imaged in an exactly defined manner with regard to its illumination angle distribution and intensity distribution. However, different illumination conditions with regard to the illumination angles and/or with regard to the illumination intensities may be present at the edge of the object field compared to those in the center of the field.